


Perfect Disasters

by mageofpie



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Character Study, Other, i dont really know what to tag this as, its sappy as fuck, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageofpie/pseuds/mageofpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What perfect disasters they were together.</p><p>can you believe this was inspired by a vine? it was a really nice vine tho</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Disasters

**Author's Note:**

> i literally spewed this out in 2 hours and didnt spell check or anything so if it sucks or doesnt make sense, thats why
> 
> what even is this?? i wanted to write some sappy shit about them all being happy and young together but i dont think i did it very well
> 
> told from ashleys pov, cause im predictable

The bonfire they’d set up crackled before Ashley as she tried to find some kind of comfortable sitting position on the upturned metal bucket she’d found. They didn’t need the fire; it was a warm night out, but the light and dancing flames was alluring in its own way. Ashley grinned around the joint in her mouth as she joined the rest of the group in staring at Mike and Josh who were making bets with each other on who could leap across the bonfire without burning any of their clothes off, Hannah standing between them to form a little triangle as they stood.

Their little get together was situated on top of one of the more desolate hills in Los Angeles but it gave them a beautiful view of the skyline as the sun slowly made its way behind the horizon, the sky bleeding vibrant reds and oranges into the darkness that was soon to cover the whole sky. Josh’s jeep and Matt’s car sat surrounding their little corner and like Ashley, the others had all tried to find bits of debris to sit on around the fire, Emily being lucky enough to find a stripped log that she, Jessica, and Beth now sat on. Sam was sat on the ground in front of Beth, leaning against her girlfriend’s legs while the younger Washington twin kept running her hands through her hair.

Ashley had gotten a text midway through a chapter she was working on from Jessica asking if she wanted to come with the rest of them for a drive. She’d replied quickly enough with a “sure thang :P” and grabbed her phone from its eternal charge, her keys, and her lighter.

After giving her mom a quick kiss on the cheek and the promise of a text once she knew what time she’d be home, she clambered into Josh’s jeep and gave a quick wave to Matt as he pulled up behind them. There were no seats left, so she had to lay across Sam, Chris, and Beth who were already taking up all the back seats and laughed with all of them as Josh went around corners too fast and they all sang along loudly, off-key, to whatever was playing on the radio. At one point, Matt pulled up beside them at the lights, beeping and revving at them.

“Where’s Ashley?” Emily yelled over both their radios, leaning out the passenger window.

“Yeah, did you put her in the trunk?” She heard Jess call.

Ashley poked her head up from where she lay in the back seat and waved at them, giggling when they both pointed at her laughed just as the light turned green and both cars set off driving again.

Ashley didn’t even realise they were going anywhere specific until she started seeing less buildings and sandy landscapes as they drove further out and up.

She got practically thrown out of the car once they’d stopped as Sam opened her door and picked the small redhead up by the waist and chucking her onto the dusty path they’d stopped on, letting out a little shriek. She was lifted back up by Chris who grinned at her and slung an arm over her shoulder, nearly dropping her again at the weight of it but she grinned back and huddled into his side, wrapping her own arm around him and resting it in the back pocket of his jeans. As Matt pulled up behind them, Sam and Josh opened the trunk and started unloading the cases of beer they’d brought with them.

“Ah, underage drinking, my favourite pass time.” Mike called as he got out of the back of Matt’s car, sauntering over to help carry the cases.

“I thought your favourite pass time was looking in the mirror?” Hannah shot back, hopping down from the passenger seat of the jeep. There was a collective _ooooooh_ that rippled among them and Mike grinned, holding a fist to his chin and mock posing for them all.

“I suppose that’s up there too.”

It hadn’t taken long to set up their space; whoever had been up here last had left a nice little well in the ground to make their fire-pit, blackened charcoal already nestled in there from the last time it had been used. Ashley tossed her lighter over to Josh to light the kindling and he’d given her an exaggerated wink in gratitude, Ashley winking back and shooting some finger guns at him. Chris thumped down next to her bucket chair on the ground, sending up a cloud of dust as he did. She chuckled as he sneezed and leant against her side, pulling out a tin of tobacco, papers, and filters.

She hadn’t been keeping track on what time it was, but they were all pleasantly buzzed by the time the sun was going down.

Jessica was leaning against Emily on the log, drunkenly singing along to the song she was playing from her phone into her neck while Emily stroked her hair, trying not to grin too wide. Matt sat on the ground in front of them, like Sam, in the middle of their legs while he nursed only his second beer. He had to drive some of them home, after all. He playfully batted away Jessica’s wandering hand as she tried to tickle his neck and Emily muffled a laugh into her own bottle.

They hadn’t really decided on where they were going to put their waste, so empty bottles and cigarette stubs were scattered around the ground and Sam tutted at them every time one of them threw a bottle over the small drop just behind them, but she couldn’t stay too mad.

Ashley blinked as her lighter was held in front of her face by Chris. She glanced down at him to see him holding his own, unlit roll-up in his mouth as he waited to light hers first. What a gentleman. She leaned forward and singed the end of it, taking a quick drag. She turned back to Chris and playfully blew the smoke in his face, letting out a wheezy giggle when he lightly jabbed her in the side and lit his own. Josh had thrown them a small baggie of weed at the two of them and given yet another exaggerated wink which they both returned and everyone else rolled their eyes, as if they didn’t know what it was. If anything, they’d complained that Josh hadn’t given them any. But Chris and Ashley knew how to share, so they didn’t have to worry their pretty heads about it.

Ashley got up briefly and nudged the metal bucket she’d been sitting on out of the way, “Scoot your boot, Chris.”

Chris glanced up at her and raised an eyebrow, patting his lap and grinning around his joint. Rolling her eyes, Ashley took up Chris’ offer and lowered herself onto his lap sideways so her legs were hanging across his crossed ones and he wrapped an arm around her back to keep her leaning against his chest.

“Eeeeeew, the hetros are at it again!” Beth called over and Ashley titled her head towards her, pulling her joint to stick her tongue out at Beth who was still combing through Sam’s hair with her fingers, the blonde looking very content.

“Uhm? Don’t be so hetrophobic, Bethany? Fucking god…” Ashley responded, her voice taking on a mockingly nasal tone and she could feel Chris nod.

“Yeah, Beth, god, don’t you know anything?” He shot back at Beth, his own voice taking on a jokingly nasal one. He and Ashley both tried to high-5 each other without looking and missed several times before landing one meek slap while Beth grinned and reached for another beer, calling over to Josh to throw her the bottle opener.

Ashley turned back and snickered, resting her head against Chris’ shoulder and gazing at his profile against the quickly darkening sky. Behind her, she could hear Jessica’s drunk singing getting louder and Matt join in, both of them surprisingly on-key as they serenaded Emily who was making weak protests telling them to shut up. Closing her eyes and just listening to everything, Ash could hear Hannah laughing as Josh and Mike groaned that she wasn’t letting them potentially burn themselves by going through with their bonfire jumping bet. She could hear the logs on the fire pop and crack, and the faint city sounds that echoed around them creating a pleasant background noise. She could hear the music from Jessica’s phone play through her portable speakers and hummed quietly along to it.

Chris rubbed her back slowly and she could feel his chest rise with every breath, his heartbeat thud against her shoulder and she cracked an eye open to flick her joint stub to the ground, nuzzling almost sleepily into Chris’ neck.

They were an odd group, she thought absently. All of them from drastically different backgrounds, some more than others. Under any other circumstances none of them should have even crossed paths, let alone been friends. Yet here they were, on a hilltop, drinking, talking, laughing, living. Together.

Ashley had never felt so safe and right in her life. Never had she felt so welcomed into a group of friends, not that she’d had many before, but even now she felt like such a bond with a group of people was a rare thing in and of itself. She felt herself give a wobbly smile to nothing in particular and didn’t even realise she was crying until Chris gave her a little squeeze.

“Hey, Ash, are you okay?” His voice was soft and quiet, like he didn’t want to scare her, like he didn’t want to embarrass her in front of the others by letting them know she was dripping tears all over his shirt.

Ashley wheezed another laugh and pressed her palms to her eyes, “Yeah, I’m fine, man.” The last part came out almost instinctively and she quietly laughed again at how weird it sounded given the circumstances. She lifted her head and looked at Chris while he gave her a worried look and all she could think to do was peck him on the corner of his mouth.

“I just love you guys so much.” She mumbled wetly, grinning and feeling like an idiot for how sappy that sounded.

But Chris just grinned back, understanding, and gave her a swift kiss to the forehead as if to pay her back for her own.

“Yeah? Well, we love you too, Ash.”


End file.
